


no better version of me i could pretend to be tonight

by lily_rainn



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: e177 Last Words Part 2 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Gen, barnes isnt present but this is basically a fic about him, its barnes/carter if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn
Summary: An exchange between Azu and Howard as she walks him back to the world.
Relationships: Azu & Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Commander James Barnes & Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	no better version of me i could pretend to be tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Helen: "she starts telling him about various other members of the crew"  
> Me: but what about my boy james though

“…And I know someone who was in the Meritocratic Navy,” Azu continues excitedly.

Carter frowns at her. He’s not quite as old as she remembers him, but certainly not a child any more. “Well, he doesn’t sound very cool,” he says, wrinkling his nose. “Why would you hang out with him?”

“Oh, he’s very, _very_ cool,” Azu reassures him. “Do you want to know why he’s not in the navy now?”

Carter looks reluctantly curious. “Yeah?”

Azu lowers her voice, like she’s telling him a secret. “One day he got orders he didn’t like. So, he killed the person who gave him the orders and he ran away. And he started helping my friends instead. Because he didn’t want to be cruel or unkind.”

She sees the instant switch in Carter’s expression, from suspicious to thrilled. “Really? Okay, he does sound pretty cool. He sounds alright, he sounds… really brave actually.” Carter looks down at his hands for a moment and then back at Azu with a frown. “You really think he’s gonna want to be my friend?”

Azu laughs, thinking about the conversation she’d had with Barnes before she left. “Trust me, Howard. He can’t wait to see you.”


End file.
